


Oh, I was poor in love.

by gaymerkree



Series: Body Language [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Back at it again with cat/dog smut, Blow Jobs, Creampies, Exhibitionism, F/F, Road Head, Ruby. Has. A. Penis., cat!weiss, intersex!Ruby, once again, sorta?, wolf dog!Ruby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:42:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28719072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymerkree/pseuds/gaymerkree
Summary: “Ruby-” The feline’s voice is velvet soft as she loops her arms around Ruby’s neck and tugs her close. “It’s so good to see you.” As a wolf, it’s hard for Ruby to pick up on the pheromones of a cat in heat, but something about the way Weiss says ‘good’ sends chills up her spine. “I’m sorry in advance.”
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Series: Body Language [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105358
Comments: 10
Kudos: 175





	Oh, I was poor in love.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this on and off for months, it's good to finally get it finished. Please enjoy.

_She took me aside and said -_ _  
_ _"Look I don't do this every day,_ _  
_ _You got style!... All you've got in style!_ _  
_ _I can see it from a mile away!"_ _  
_ _Oh, I was poor in love._ _  
_ _I was poor in love…_

Poor in Love  by Destroyer

It’s been two weeks since their first encounter. Well, more like two weeks, three days, sixteen hours, and forty-three minutes. Ruby hadn’t memorized the seconds, if she had one _might_ call her obsessive. Someone like _Yang_ . Who had in fact called her obsessive for the last… _Two weeks_. 

Ruby groans, her head dropping to the marble bar of her sister’s girlfriend’s apartment. Yang laughs again, echoing through the spacious two-bedroom apartment. “Still thinkin’ about her huh?” She coos playfully. “Why don’t you call her?”

She drums a soft beat into the bar with both hands before sitting up. “I gave her my number before she left,” Ruby groans, “She didn’t give me hers…”

Yang lets loose a roar of a laugh, holding her stomach as she does so. “C’mon Rubes! You know better! Didn’t I teach you better than that!?”

Throwing herself across the bar Ruby sighs, “She said she wanted a second date. I wasn’t treating it like a one night stand.” She mumbles into the marble, ears flattening to her head. “I just thought she’d call sooner rather than later.” Her tail swishes lightly from side to side and Yang ruffles her hair softly.

“If there was somethin’ real between ya, she’ll call.” Yang coos, pressing the back of a tanned hand to Ruby’s cheek with a soft tap. “She’d be stupid not ta’.” 

The wolf-dog grumbles, propping her head up onto her hand. “I guess.”

With another hearty laugh, Yang walks back to the coffee maker, “Blake’ll be home soon, I can see what she thinks about yer little situation.” 

Ruby thought the offer over for a moment. Honestly, it wasn’t a bad idea. Blake was also a cat with experience dating outside the feline genome, but Weiss wasn’t _like_ Blake. Or maybe she was. Ruby didn’t _really_ know Weiss that well. Sure they talked at the restaurant, she knew the feline liked to sing, and she ran her family’s company, but most of her interests apart from that were left out. They had mostly talked about their families and idle thoughts, not _interests_. “Maybe…”

“Cats can be a little difficult,” Yang says with a shrug, but as she hears the soft sound of the front door shutting she adds, “Or at least I’ve heard.” She winks at Ruby and smiles brightly as her girlfriend rounds the corner. 

“Who says we’re difficult?” The ebony feline coos, dropping her hand atop Ruby’s head to scratch lightly. 

“No one worth mentioning.”

“I met a new client today.” The quick subject change catches Ruby’s attention, and rust-colored ears flicker in Blake’s direction. “A pretty little kitty, looking to overthrow her father as head of her family’s company.” Ruby couldn’t help it, her tail wags quickly, and she tries not to look as interested in the conversation as she really is, but _what if it’s Weiss?_ “I mentioned visiting Patch soon, and she said she may have stopped in unintentionally when her _car broke down_.” That was too serendipitous, right?

“Y-yeah?” Ruby croaks, anxious and excited.

“Asked if I was familiar with a certain wolf-dog mechanic who lives there.” Blake was teasing little bits of information to fluster Ruby, but she couldn’t be bothered. It was _Weiss_ . Blake had met _Weiss_ , and she _talked_ about _her_. 

“ _What did you say?_ ”

The amber-eyed feline smirks, ruffling Ruby’s hair one last time before reaching into her purse. “I said, as it just so happens, I am dating her sister, and she asked me to give you this.” Blake passes her a business card, one Ruby hadn’t seen before. It’s pale blue with a reflective silver sheen across the words _Schnee Dust Co._ Beneath the shiny company name, is a soft heather gray reads; _Weiss Schnee, assistant CEO_ , followed by her number. “Turn it over.” Following the instructions quickly, Ruby flips the card over and marvels at the quick neat handwriting.

_Sorry for not calling. Please call me. xxx-xxx-xxxx_

Ruby can feel herself bouncing. She’s bouncing and she _doesn’t care_ . Weiss thought about her! Wanted to see her again, presumably, and more than that _gave Ruby her number_ . That was big right? So big! Sparkling silver eyes shimmer for Blake, joy and excitement pouring off of her in waves. “ _Blake_ . Thank you!” The wolf rushes forward, scooping Blake into her arms for a happy hug, “ _Thank you so much_.”

“See? Everything turned out alright.” Yang coos from behind her coffee, marveling at Blake’s restraint as Ruby holds her aloft. “But you should probably set the kitty down, she doesn’t like being picked up.” 

“Ope-” Ruby settles her future sister-in-law back on the solid ground and smiles bashfully. “Sorry Blake, but really. Thank you.”

Despite the discomfort, Blake smiles, moving into Yang’s arms with a sigh. “Go get your girl, Ruby.”

* * *

Yang’s apartment is located on the north side of town, just past Blake’s law office. She kept the apartment mostly for Ruby’s sake, so she would have somewhere to stay while she’s in town where she wouldn’t have to deal with Yang and Blake being _lovebirds_. It’s mostly cleared out of Yang’s important things, leaving only the bare bones of what an apartment would require, and a few sets of clothes Ruby keeps there just in case. 

It takes Ruby almost two hours to send a text message to the elegantly written number across the back of the pretty blue business card.

 **Ruby** : hey its me ruby   
**Ruby** : blake gave me ur card but i dnt want to call in case u were busy   
**Ruby** : so yeah this is me

It’s awkward and just a little bit clunky, but it would have to do. She debates on waiting on a reply, or not waiting, but gets a reply before she’s able to make up her mind.

 **Weiss** : That was quick. I hadn’t expected to hear from you so soon. 

**Ruby** : uhhhh yeah i happened to be in town to see my sister   
**Ruby** : sorry to bother u

 **Weiss** : No bother at all. I would like to see you tonight if you don’t have any plans. 

**Ruby** : uhhhh yeah!!! i see yang all the time so no i don’t have any plans

 **Weiss** : Excellent. Meet me at this location at eight tonight. Dress nice.

The next message is an address Ruby can tell is located downtown, it's the ritzy part of town. She wasn’t kidding when she said _dress nice_. She needs to shower and find something nice to wear that isn't her mechanics jumpsuit.

* * *

It was dirty, the way she thought about Weiss sometimes. The feline's soft blue eyes, her long lashes, and pale skin. It made Ruby's hands shake and her mouth water. She'd done her own research into cats and the way they worked. Heat every two weeks or so, a contrast to Ruby's two or three times a year rut. That meant it was likely that time for Weiss again, just in time for her rut, and that thought did more to Ruby than she'd like to admit.

The shower bursts to life with the gentle turn of the nob. Scalding hot with a dash of cold to prevent any real burns, just the way she likes it. Memories of Weiss's morning after with her cascades like the warm water through her mind and Ruby sighs into the spray.

It was one of the most memorable nights of her life, and not just because of the sex. In the small town of Patch, Ruby is well known for many things, her skills as a mechanic, her charming smile and brilliant silver eyes, but also for her past. Everyone is her friend, would always be, but that's it. No one would be willing to bridge the gap to become more. That's why she took so many trips to Vale in the summer. Being alone was- well lonely.

The day Weiss came into town Ruby had been dealing with the usual bout of loneliness before driving up to Vale for the weekend, but the silver-haired feline sparked something inside her. Somehow she could feel that Weiss was as lonely as she was, maybe in different ways, but they understood each other. They talked around that loneliness, and when they were comfortable the sex happened. That connection they formed, before the sex, before all the pretense, that's what Ruby longed for again, and maybe the sex again. She's a mortal with needs okay.

So sometimes when she's showering she lets her mind wander. To pale hands and soft eyes that light her chest on fire and make her sweat. She thinks of those beautiful eyes as a woman she knows she will fall head over heels in love with if given the chance, slides to her knees, and presses a wet kiss to shaking hips. 

The vision of Weiss on her knees sparks a heat in Ruby, one that burrows in her chest before sliding low. Blood rushes to her erection, twitching to life in the warm spray of her shower. Pale hands take the place of her own as she leans heavily against the cold shower wall, hunched over the visage of a woman she longs for. 

Weiss opens her mouth, pressing soft kisses to the unsheathed flesh of her member, delicate but teasing before her lips part around the tip. Ruby moans with a light jerking grip, still thinking of Weiss that morning, the way she so willingly accepts Ruby as she is.

 _"I want you to unravel for me."_

It's the most erotic thing she knows, the night she lays the most beautiful woman in the world across her bed and fucks her into the sheets. The sounds Weiss releases, a siren’s song of beauty Ruby would never be able to replicate outside her memory. . It’s too much and not enough, the thought of seeing her again dressed to the nines in a restaurant too expensive for Ruby to comprehend. Whatever elegant dress Ruby conjures in her head is cast aside, returning to the thoughts of Weiss and her mouth. 

With a choking gasp, Ruby shutters. She wants to run her fingers in silky smooth tresses, feel the soft pale skin of Weiss’ hands as they stroke her member, bobbing along with her eager mouth. The memories threaten to consume her, the soft press of wary hands, the heat of a smiling mouth, everything that Ruby craved physically piles on top of her emotional needs and it overflows.

She comes with a gasped cry, knees nearly buckling. Slumping against the hot shower wall, her breath is rough and haggard as she watches her fluids drip off the dark-colored tile. It felt gross, thinking about Weiss this way, but she couldn’t necessarily _help_ it. Weiss is beautiful, gorgeous, an angel placed upon this earth to bend Ruby to her whims, and _she did_. 

Weiss walked into her life and wrapped the wolf around her pretty little fingers. She could call Ruby right now and ask her to run naked through the streets to have the chance to see her again, and Ruby wouldn’t ask questions. 

Water runs cold over her still shaking body. Something about Weiss stuck with her. It settled high in her chest, a balloon tied tight to her heart that tugged her into the air and away from the physical world. Is it possible to imprint on another species? Had Weiss done so to her? Is that something Weiss would even want?

* * *

Yang Xiao Long is an angel sometimes. Ruby often thinks this when her sister _isn_ 't around, but it's true. She texts her sister frantically, after her shower and the busty blonde _comes through_. In the back of her closet in her former bedroom is a small set of clothing, mostly nicer business-wear, but all Ruby needed was a single dark suit jacket. Combined with her freshly iron jeans and dark red button-up it looks nice, but not flashy, and she can still wear her steel-toed boots.

The drive to the restaurant wasn’t long, but traffic made it feel just a little longer than it should be, making Ruby only seven minutes early instead of fifteen. Upon arrival, there’s a cluster of stuffy old men gathered around the entrance smoking, the cloud is thick and stagnant, smoke billowing about the open-air like it wasn’t toxic to their lungs. A tall thin feline, brown and black striped, looks her up and down and scoffs before turning back to a chubby old pigeon.

Weiss arrives two minutes later, dressed in a long white number that shimmers in the low evening light. Her beauty strikes Ruby in the chest, something physical and demanding, urging her to rush forward and hold her. 

“Evnin’” She greets, nervous but excited. 

“ _Ruby_ -” The feline’s voice is velvet soft as she loops her arms around Ruby’s neck and tugs her close. “It’s so _good_ to see you.” As a wolf, it’s hard for ruby to pick up on the pheromones of a cat in heat, but something about the way Weiss says ‘ _good_ ’ sends chills up her spine. “I’m sorry in advance.”

The apology catches her off guard, but she isn’t given the chance to pursue one of the myriads of questions that appear in her head before Weiss ushers her over to the stoic group of smoking men. The mackerel tabby from before nearly groans at the sight of her, but locks eyes with Weiss with a disapproving look. He leans close enough for Ruby to hear his next statement, “You really seek to embarrass me today, don’t you child?”

Weiss smiles bright, mirthful, and exuberant, “ _Father_ , this is Ruby, my date for the evening.” The men around them shuffle to get a better look at the red and white couple, a chorus of confused and questioning faces. “Thank you for having us.” 

Ruby didn’t _quite_ understand the politics of business, but she could tell what was happening. This is Weiss’ father the man destroying her grandfather’s company, and _Ruby_ was her power play.

“It’s been much too long Weiss.” An older gentleman with graying ebony hair states stiffly. He’s a dog of some sort, possibly a Doberman with the way his military cut ears stand stiffly atop his head. “And lovely to meet you as well, Ruby.” He’s being genuine, something Ruby is sure she won’t get much of tonight, and as he offers his hand she shakes it with a firm grip. 

“The pleasure’s mine- uh-”

“General James Ironwood, of Atlas,” Weiss whispers softly with another sparkling smile. She’s having _fun_ , Ruby realizes, and it makes the tension roll off her shoulders. As the men begin to shuffle inside Weiss holds her back and begins a rough explanation, “The mackerel is my father, Jacques. The pigeon is Dr. Port, from here in Vale, and the old wolf is Ozpin of Beacon. This is a business meeting on whether our company will be the primary equipment provider for the college.” It all made sense, to a degree. Ruby would play her part as date, and get a free meal, and Weiss would mortify her father with her less than ideal date.”

“Shall we find our table then?” The wolf-Ozpin has lingered behind, watching the couple with an odd look. Ruby offers a smile and holds her arm out for Weiss, and the feline accepts with a smile of her own. 

“Lead the way professor.”

* * *

Dinner is a cascade of passive aggression and degradation, and also some of the kindest conversation Ruby is sure she’s ever had with older men. Weiss’ father sneers in her direction at every given moment, but Ozpin, Port, and Ironwood seem quite charmed with her presence. Weiss explains their meeting, without the _lengthy_ discussion about their extracurricular activities, of course. 

“Ruby repaired my car in record time, then asked me out to dinner.” It stated plainly with an air of playful fondness, but the wolf-dog flushes lightly. 

“It was no big deal.” She mummers lightly, “It wasn’t like I had much goin’ on otherwise.” Weiss smacks her lightly with a smile, unperturbed by the soft joke. 

“So you’re a mechanic by trade?” Ironwood asks lightly, sipping his wine with a smile, “Just cars and trucks?”

“I’ve dabbled a little further, some planes ‘n off-road vehicles ‘n the like.” Weiss looks proud, and not because the conversation has been thoroughly ripped from Jacques Schnee’s control. “I do a lot of tinkerin’ on electronics too. Built a little robot recently that operates m’ front counter.”

“Did you?” Blue eyes widen in awe, impressed with this new information.

“It’s nothin' really. Just takes messages ‘n activated the intercom.” Ruby snickers lightly, “I named ‘er Penny, after my friend in Atlas. Gave ‘er the same voice ‘n everything.” Something in the statement makes Weiss pause and watch Ruby carefully. 

“Penny, as in Penny Polendina?” Ironwood asks cautiously.

“Mmhm! We met online through an engineering chatroom.”

“That’s not too surprising.” The general smiles lightly towards Weiss, “Penny is a bright one, and I remember her mentioning a _Ruby Rose_ , a couple of times. I think she has a crush on you.”

Ruby flushes at the implication, and Weiss subtly glowers, “I don’t think so! Weird just friends!” It’s getting harder to keep her accent from descending into a mess of incomprehensible syllables. “Besides, no one could compare to Weiss.”

Whatever dispute Weiss may have been thinking up vanishes at Ruby’s words. She snuggles closer to the wolf-dog’s side, sharing the soft warmth that radiates between them. 

* * *

It’s a wonder she got so lucky not once but twice. Weiss Schnee is a woman of action. She stakes her claim and doesn’t let go, and that’s never been the hard part. Love is- well- messy. It’s messy and difficult and she’d just rather avoid it if possible, but life finds a way of ruining plans like that. 

Confident and charming, Ruby Rose sauntered into Weiss’ life like a hurricane. She’d wondered if what they had was truly a one-night stand or something more than that. The wolf-dog was kind in the worst ways, all the ways Weiss needed someone to be kind. She listened, she talked softly, and more than than that, she cared openly. It wasn’t hard to see the affection she held for Weiss, the softness of her eyes, and the patience she displayed. Nothing like her father, but just as ambitious. 

Dinner was supposed to be a test, to see if Ruby could roll with the punches, and she’d _passed_. Oh god did she pass. She was just as charming and polite, but she never gave anyone more attention than she did Weiss. Light compliments, easy smiles, and whether she noticed or not, a few light kisses atop Weiss’ hand. Even when Ironwood bright up her friend Penny, she didn’t miss a chance to lift Weiss up. It was all too much.

So when dinner ended, all deals decided she pushed Ruby to walk her to her truck. The rugged old thing creaked in the wind, well worn and used. Before she might have been disgusted with the ratty old vehicle, but something about it was just so _Ruby_ , she couldn’t shake the fondness she felt from it. Was it normal to be so attached to a one-night-stand? Who is she kidding? Was Ruby ever _just_ a one-night-stand? _Of course not._

The wolf-dog shuffles, holding herself back from something. She feels bad suddenly, for the lack of contact she had with Ruby. She’d misplaced the woman’s number shortly after receiving it, and dismissed the event as just a one-time event. That is, till Blake Belladonna had a beautifully framed picture she recognized immediately: the ebony feline and a golden retriever celebrating their engagement, with _Ruby Rose_. She mentions Patch, and Ruby herself, and mages to give the lawyer her card without shaking. 

The real surprise is when Ruby messages her just a few hours later. Weiss assumed maybe Blake had sent a message with the info, but when Ruby admits she’s in town for the weekend- wells she had to see her. The meeting was a second thought, something to test her internal theories about the wolf-dog, and her feelings for her. It was more than she could have hoped. 

A howl on the breeze catches the canine’s attention, but Weiss pulls her back with the soft touch of a pale hand. “I missed you.” Even in the low light, Weiss can see the way Ruby’s pupils expand, a lunar eclipse of liquid moonlight.

“ _I missed you too._ ” Ruby’s voice is husky and low, there’s something different about the wolf this evening, something possessive. She doesn’t move, careful about touching Weiss without her consent, but her body is rigid, and heat pours off her in waves. “Weiss-”

“Would you be so kind as to drive me home?” She’s almost in a trance, eyes focused on Weiss, brows furrowed. “I want to spend more time with you.” The taller woman nods numbly, walking forward to press Weiss into the truck door. “Ruby?”

“Weiss… What are your plans for me?”

“Tonight?” Weiss croaks, unable to stop herself from reaching out to touch the fabric of her burgundy shirt. 

“And after.” They’re not quite touching, but Ruby’s arms frame either side of Weiss’s head, holding the frame of the truck’s door. 

“I want to see you more.” She whispers, breath coming out in a fog despite the warmth of Vale’s winters.

“And _tonight?_ ”

Tonight rolls through her head, thickened with Ruby’s accent, solid and _warm_ . TOnight meant so many things, most of which that she would not be making it into work Monday, what with her impending heat and the way Ruby was looking at her. “ _Whatever you want._ ”

There’s a rumbler between them, and Weiss can’t tell if it’s physical or emotional, because she’s being scooped off the ground and pushed into the truck with an urgency she’s never seen before. She’s not even off Ruby’s lap when the truck starts and the wolf gunts “Directions, now.” She feels the wolf’s erection press into her through the tight jeans she wears and it takes her a moment to respond.

“L-left out of the parking lot, right on Seventh-” The trick rocks and rumbles out of the lot, making Weiss bounce roughly in the wolf’s lap, grinding her erection further into the smaller woman. “O-oh” Mercifully, there’s a red-light, and Weiss is carefully lifted into the middle seat of the rumbling truck. Her eyes shoot to the bulge in Ruby’s jeans and her mouth waters. “After the right on seventh pull into Blueberry Hills and park on the tenth floor of the garage,” 

Any response Ruby tries to make is cut off by the sound of the zipper of her jeans. She gasps as Weiss tugs the band of her boxers down to reveal her cherry red erection, knot already inflated. The feline licks her lips and dives in. The idea that they could possibly die if Ruby’s not able to control the vehicle with Weiss’s mouth wrapped around her cock doesn’t occur to her till Ruby’s hips rock forward against her mouth. She places a wet kiss to the tip, already leaking precum, before diving down to the knot at the base. Careful with her angle she licks and sucks at Ruby, a chorus of wet sounds and her own desperate moans. 

There had been nothing at dinner, none of this insatiable lust that filled them both, and now Weiss was debating on telling Ruby to just fuck her in the truck. _No that’s not a good idea, the city is too well lit._ If only they were in Patch. 

Ruby makes a sharp right turn and Weiss is pressed closer to her warm member, reminding her of her current task. Tan hands tighten at the steering wheel, focusing on driving as safely _and as quickly_ as possible. Weiss continues her ministration, moving back to the tip to suck lightly. 

“ _Oh god- fuck!_ ” Ruby whimpers, bucking her hips lightly. “ _Weiss-_ ”

With a _pop_ Weiss releases the tip, licking her lips with a playful smile. “ _Mmm_ , concentrate on driving dear.”

On hand lifts from the wheel and grabs roughly at Weiss’ curled and flicking tail. The feline moans into Ruby’s cherry-red erection, pressing the base of her tail into Ruby’s tightened fist. Blunt nails dig roughly into the underside of her tail, soft lines of pleasure that has her rocking into Ruby’s grasp. It’s harder to concentrate on Ruby in her hands while she’s being toyed with so roughly, but she can’t find it in her to move. She continues her sloppy open-mouthed kisses as the truck comes to a stop, and Ruby pushes her seat backward to breathe. The truck still rumbles, crating a soft vibration that Weiss can’t ignore as she begins bobbing her head softly against Ruby.

Ruby’s left-hand twines in ivory hair, tugging softly with each soft suck and lick. She’s so absorbed in the sensations of everything, she doesn’t catch Ruby’s slurred “ _Enough_.” before the truck shuts off and she tugged away by her tail. Ruby’s pants are up and zipped before she realizes, and she’s being pulled carefully out of the car and into warm muscular arms. The door shuts with a slam, and Ruby is at the door to the main hallways in seconds. 

“Code?” Her accent is thick and she walks gingerly as if it pains her. 

“Thirty-two, forty-eight. Apartment six.”

She busies herself with soft bites and sucks at Ruby’s neck and jaw, painting purples, and blues across beautiful tanned skin. When they arrive at the door Ruby drops her to her feet and allows her to type in another passcode to open her apartment. 

As the door opens Ruby lifts her again, apparently judging Weiss too important to walk. She takes a moment to overlook the apartment, Weiss is sure she’ll have more to say when there’s less to do. Weiss begins to tell Ruby where her bedroom is located, but the wolf walks across the living room to the wall of glass along her apartment wall. The skyline is beautiful in the evening, flickering lights of the city that glimmer and gleam, but Ruby isn’t thinking about that, no Weiss can see the thoughts turning in her head as she presses her back against the glass. 

“ _Princess_ .” She coos, pressing soft sweet kisses to her exposed neck. “ _How do you feel about being watched?_ ” She shivers at the implication and feels the zipper of her dress glide down soft and slow. They’re far too high up for anyone to really be able to see, but there’s still a possibility, and it makes her unbelievably wet. 

Ruby doesn’t wait for an answer. She slides the dress down, and leaves Weiss in her bra and matching panties as she bites roughly into her collar bone. 

Addicted. That was the word. Weiss was addicted to the feel of Ruby. The heat of her hands, her little bite-like kisses she'd leave, the hungry twinkle in silver eyes. Everything that was _Ruby_ sent Weiss soaring. Her thoughts are interrupted by another playful bite at her collar bone, and she gasps. It felt like it had been hours since the cheerful redhead had pulled off her dress, and she was still fully clothed otherwise. 

Sweat clings to her neck and back, pressed against the glass of her high-rise downtown apartment's window. The cool of the oncoming winter felt refreshing compared to the fire inside of her. "Ruby... Please."

"Careful Princess, if people heard you-"

"I don't care. Ruby, I need you-"

"So impatient." Ruby giggles into the skin of Weiss’s neck, increasing the longing Weiss feels in her chest and at her core. 

Logically, Weiss knew it would be difficult for Ruby to do anything with her legs wrapped so tightly around her waist, but the need for the other woman overpowered logic.

"It's not fair." Weiss groans, arching into another heated kiss along her chest and bucking into Ruby's hips. "I get like this every few weeks, and you only do twice a year." Ruby chuckles in response, sliding heated hands to Weiss' rear to grab her roughly. Weiss' Tail flicks back and forth as Ruby grips the base. 

"Trust me, Princess, there's nothin' more I wanna do than strip you bare and have my way with you." The statement makes Weiss shiver and gasp.

"So do it-" Suddenly she's not pressed into the heated glass, instead Ruby drops her to the dining room table, quickly knocking the wooden fruit bowl filled with oranges and bananas to the ground. "Ruby-!" Words fail her when her wolf lets out a feral growl, nearly ripping the zipper of her own jeans in half. She silently thanks her sister for convincing her to get the solid oak table, and not something less sturdy when she feels Ruby rut against her, legs still locked around her waist. 

Underwear, something expensive but disposable, is torn and Weiss gets a good look at steamy silver tan hands roam across freckled kissed pale skin. Ruby is focused as she presses warm calloused hands into the swell of her breasts. Every touch is electric, sending a shiver through the feline’s small frame. Weiss whimpers and coos as Ruby continues her soft touches, her erection pressed into her sex, untouched and _warm_ . It’s almost too much, the feeling of Ruby pressed so close, the insistent soft touches of warm hands, _everything_. Her legs tightened around Ruby’s hips and Ruby growls low. It’s shouldn’t do so much to her, being a feline and all, but the noise ignites something in her chest Weiss thought didn’t exist. She remembers the rough scratching at the base of her tail, strong hands at her waist, and the sharp teeth of a toothy smile. She rolls her hips.

Another rough growl and Ruby spreads Weiss open. The older woman is butter melting in her hands as she lines herself up with Weiss’ core. She’s slow with her first thrust, an easy motion that has both women writhing in pleasure. When she’s fully hilted, with her knot pressed against Weiss’ sex, but not yet inside she breathes. Heavy labored breaths that roll like fog from her open mouth. 

The feline had done her research upon meeting the wolf mix. She was a cat, one who’s heat came around every few weeks, but Ruby was _different_. Canine cycles ran a little different, coming once every four to six months. She could see now how that rut manifested. The way Ruby, so focused and determined, pressed herself into Weiss. It’s all too much and not enough. 

Blue eyes roll with each thrust, and Weiss can’t decide between letting the wolf have her way and clinking to the mechanic’s muscular frame. She chooses the latter as Ruby ducks close for a toothy nip at her neck. Clinging tightly she rolls in sync with her canine lover. Ruby’s breathing becomes heavier as she tugs Weiss closer, blunt nails digging into rolling hips as Weiss sings a song of their passion in breathy moans and moaning gasps. Her knot pushes past Weiss’s lips and she peaks, filling the smaller woman with warm heat. Weiss climaxes in turn gasping rough and needy. 

They lay against the sturdy table, winded and gasping for breath. Weiss hums a quiet song, playing idly with a lock of dark red hair. “You did so well.” She coos, playful yet sultry. Ruby’s tail wags in response and she nuzzles into Weiss’ neck. “How about we move to something more padded for round two?”

“You read my mind.”

* * *

The morning comes slowly, and Ruby can feel her body ache in response to the activities of the night before. Fruit litters the ground, and the furniture is askew, showing a rough path from the front door to the window, then the couch. It takes her a moment to realize the reason for her sudden bout of wakefulness, not-so-soft drumming at Weiss’ front door. Quickly she locates boxers and her shirt from last night and tumbles her way to the door with a grumble if “Just a minute!” The door opens with a _whoosh_ , and Ruby finds herself face to face with a woman in full military garb. She looks familiar, and not in the “she’s totally related to Weiss in some way,” kind of way. Then it dawns on her; her first date with Weiss, and the morning after call. 

The woman shoves past Ruby with a single once over and storms into the living room, only to gasp in a rough Atleasian accent, “For god’s sake Weiss.”

“Winter?” Ruby scurries back into the ruined living room and finds both women pointedly not looking at one another. 

“Uhhh… I should make some coffee.” Weiss offers her a polite smile, and before she scrambles out of the living room she offers her red shirt to Weiss and pulls on her sports bra for coverage. 

“What a gentleman.” Winter scoffs and Weiss rolls her eyes with a smile.

“More than you know.” Her tone brings another smile to the wolf’s lips, it makes her forget she doesn’t have a clue where anything in the kitchen is, but she’s willing to stay long enough to find out.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment and let me know what you think!
> 
> Please consider following me on twitter/tumblr/instagram @gaymerkree


End file.
